


status symbol

by damipussycomplex



Series: dickdami week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Branding, Choking, DickDami Week, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Dick Grayson, Sexual Slavery, Teasing, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Dick likes reminding his boy where his place is, and who it is he belongs to.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: dickdami week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191728
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	status symbol

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of dickdami week: domination/slave. please ignore that this is a day late in favour of appreciating the alliteration in the title lmao, i'm begging you.

"Come here," Dick calls from where he's lounging on his bed, shirtless and half-hard as he appreciates the view: Damian stood with his back to him, completely bare of anything other than his jewellery and Dick's marks all over his body, come still trickling down his thighs.

Damian doesn't move, still balancing on the tips of his toes as he reaches for a book on a shelf which is definitely too high for him to reach. Knowing that, Dick might have asked Damian to fetch it for him just to watch him struggle, just to admire the sight of muscles flexing underneath Damian's soft skin.

"I haven't gotten the book yet, Master," Damian says, huffing as he stretches his arm out further to no avail, and Dick finds himself grinning at the fact that Damian seems to be in a good enough mood that he's addressing Dick by his proper title, a rare occurrence.

"That doesn't matter, just come here," he says, and Damian must hear something off in his voice because he stops and stiffens, shoulders tense as he turns to look at Dick. His eyes widen and then narrow as he crosses his arms, and Dick just _knows_ he's going to be difficult when Damian shakes his head, pursing his lips with a frown. Dick's grin slips off his face for just a moment and then reappears with a dark edge to it, making Damian glance away for a moment before looking back at him, which is as good as a flinch on anyone else.

"Come here, Damian," he repeats, easing up onto his elbows and spreading his legs as he reaches down for his cock, not taking his eyes off his boy for even a second. Damian scowls and looks away but he can't hide how red his ears have gone, or the way he's shuffling on the spot like he's uncomfortable, but Dick knows better — he knows for a fact that Damian's not looking because he doesn't want to be tempted to join Dick on the bed.

"That wasn't a suggestion. I’m not asking you, I’m _telling_ you. Over here, _now_ ," Dick says as he taps the mattress, keeping his tone light even as his eyes sharpen and he watches Damian waver between following his orders and being a brat, just for the sake of it.

Eventually he pads over though, head lowered so that his eyes are on the floor as he reaches the edge of the bed and waits for further instructions. Pride swells in Dick's chest at how easily Damian gave in, at how easily he _always_ seems to do so now that he's been broken in, but Dick hasn't forgotten his initial disobedience.

So he shuffles forward to the end of the bed until his feet are touching the floor and nudges Damian’s chin up so that their eyes meet as he trails his fingers down Damian’s neck to wrap them around his throat, applying the slightest bit of pressure. Damian lifts his head a little higher, almost defiantly, and stares back at him, green eyes glimmering in the sunlight.

“Is there a reason you’re not listening to me?” Dick asks softly, refusing to break eye contact as Damian licks his lips and swallows, throat moving underneath Dick’s hand as his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. Damian doesn’t answer him, eyes narrowed now as his hands turn into fists at his sides, so Dick squeezes a little harder, watching as Damian’s lips part for air and he leans forward like he’s about to tip over, just about managing to stop himself as he regains his balance.

“You should know my rules by now, little prince,” Dick says, and Damian’s nostrils flare as his jaw tightens at the blatant reminder of his former position, at the way Dick is not so subtly mocking his fall from grace. “When I give you an order, you _follow_ it. When I ask you a question, I expect you to _answer_. It’s really not that hard, so I don’t know why you can’t _listen_ like you’re meant to.”

“I’m not your _servant_ ,” Damian suddenly spits at him. Dick is almost taken aback by how much venom he manages to lace each of his words with, and it nearly makes him smile at how insistent Damian still is that he doesn’t belong _entirely_ to Dick.

“And I’m not a — a _toy_ that you can use and abuse as you like,” Damian continues on his tirade, eyes shining with barely suppressed anger. “Not all of us are so _blessed_ as to be able to recover as quickly as _you_ do.” Dick doesn’t miss the way Damian’s eyes fall quickly to his crotch and then back up to his face, and he can’t bite back his smile anymore, sharp and dark as he tilts his head to silently study Damian’s face, to admire the gold glinting in his ears and nipples and in the thick cuffs around his upper arms and ankles.

“On the contrary, I think you _are_ ,” Dick murmurs as his hand falls from Damian’s throat to his chest, flashing his eyes upwards as he yanks on the chain connected to the small golden rings in Damian’s nipples to pull him closer, making Damian cry out involuntarily as he stumbles forward and lands in Dick’s lap, chest heaving as his cheeks flush a lovely shade of pink.

Damian tries to make an escape but Dick’s hand comes to grip onto his hip, holding him in place as he tugs on the chain again but harder this time, making Damian squirm on top of him with a desperate whimper as his thighs tremble when Dick leisurely rubs a thumb over one of his nipples and then presses it into the bite mark just underneath it.

“Don’t forget that if it wasn’t for me, you would’ve been auctioned off to someone doesn’t care about you like _I_ do. Someone who wouldn’t _hesitate_ to advertise to the whole world that they were keeping a former prince as a slave,” Dick warns him, and yet, Damian still glares down at him like that doesn’t matter at all, like he’s not literally _leaking_ all over Dick’s lap.

So Dick rolls them over and pins Damian to the bed with one hand on his throat and the other curling around his waist to keep him down, nudging Damian’s thighs apart with his knee to make a space for himself between them, settling on his stomach.

“And if you’re _not_ mine, then what’s this?” Dick asks, the hand on Damian’s waist moving to smooth over the symbol burnt into his inner thigh. “If you don’t belong to me, why is _my_ brand on your skin? Why is my come dripping out of you?” He continues, fingers sliding through the mess on Damian’s thighs before pushing Damian’s legs further apart so even more of it oozes out as Damian jerks and lets out a breathy whine when Dick slides three fingers inside his sloppy cunt at once.

“I _hate_ you,” Damian snarls, even as he tries to fuck himself on Dick’s fingers, eyes fluttering closed as he rolls his hips forward against Dick’s leg. Dick just chuckles and holds Damian’s head in place as he leans in to mouth at his jaw, licking over the faint bruises on his neck left there by both his fingers and his teeth, even more signs that Damian belongs to him. Damian doesn’t fight him or push him away – if anything, he leans _into_ Dick’s touch, bares more of his skin to Dick’s mouth and hands until there’s no need for him to be held down any longer.

“That’s not an answer to any of my questions, little prince,” Dick reminds him once Damian is nearly incoherent, nothing other than desperate little whimpers coming from his mouth as Dick drags his teeth over the sharp jut of his hipbone and rubs at his clit. “But… if you’re not mine, then I suppose I shouldn’t be touching you, should I?” Dick says as he lightly scratches the nails of his free hand over Damian’s sensitive inner thighs, pressing one final kiss to his belly before withdrawing from him completely and leaning up so that they’re face to face.

The soft sound Damian makes as Dick pulls his fingers out, needy and breathless, it’s enough to make his cock throb painfully, almost enough to just make Dick want to fuck him right now, but _no_ – Damian needs to learn his lesson, once and for all. Damian leans up to try and catch his mouth in a kiss but Dick rears back, giving Damian a teasing smile when he scowls, still red in the face.

“If you’re _not_ mine,” Dick continues, intentionally glancing away from Damian’s flushed face and down at his chest, where his finger circles one of Damian’s nipples before tracing a line down to the bottom of his stomach, where it stops and veers off to the handprint over his hip, then lowers to press into the brand on his thigh again before lifting up off his skin entirely. “Then maybe I should _let_ all of the guests who keep asking for you for the night just… _have_ you.” He looks back up at Damian with a sharp grin. “What do you think?”

Damian doesn’t say anything to him but his eyes are a little wider than usual as he stares up at Dick, completely still as he lies on the bed other than the twitch of his fingers where they’re splayed out over Dick’s shoulder. “Are you _threatening_ me?” He finally speaks up after a tense moment of silence, disbelief clear in his voice as he leans up on one elbow, eyes narrowing as he digs his nails into Dick’s skin.

“Of course not,” Dick responds calmly, gaze flickering over his face. “Reminding you that you only just stopped wearing your chains and cuffs, and telling you that you should _behave_ unless you want to get stuck in them _again_ would be threatening you,” he says, smiling sweetly, and Damian’s eyes narrow even further until he’s squinting up at Dick, a little wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“So being sold out to your so-called _guests_ wouldn’t be a punishment? Forgive me, _Master_ , but I’m afraid I don’t believe you.” Dick doesn’t miss how sarcastic Damian sounds as he addresses him. It’s cute, how mouthy and defiant Damian can get when he’s feeling brave enough, so Dick doesn’t punish him for it. Most of the time.

“And if I’m not in chains anymore, what do you call _this?_ ” Damian says, gesturing to the gold draped over his chest and stomach, and Dick’s sure Damian isn’t expecting it when he lifts the chain up and tugs at it again, because Damian’s eyes squeeze shut and he bites his lower lip hard enough to turn the skin around it white, breathing out sharply. He’s probably trying his hardest to not make any noises, but Dick already knows he likes it, thanks to the growing flush on his face and the way Damian’s thighs are shaking where they’re spread around Dick’s hips.

“ _This_ is a little something for my enjoyment, just like you,” Dick tells him once his eyes are open again, and Damian predictably opens his mouth again to snap something at him, but Dick beats him to it by pushing three fingers past his parted lips, still wet with his own slick, until he’s gagging around them, shooting a heated glare up at Dick. “And I was just giving you options. If you don’t want to be mine, you’re perfectly welcome to be someone else’s toy. Anyone in mind?” Damian lets out a muffled growl but doesn’t make any moves to push him away, doesn’t even bite him like he did the first time Dick tried to touch him.

“That’s what I thought,” Dick says, smug as he slides his fingers out of Damian’s mouth and wipes them off on his cheek, letting him huff and stew in his embarrassment and anger for a moment before flipping him over onto his stomach and hauling him up until he’s on his hands and knees. Damian obviously isn’t too pleased by this turn of events, spluttering and cursing as his head is pushed down into the pillows at the head of the bed and his wrists are pinned behind his back, but he’s soon interrupted by the sound of his own choked moan when Dick grinds against his ass and slides his cock into him.

“You’re _my_ pretty little fucktoy, and you know it,” Dick rasps into his ear, hips flush against Damian’s ass as he fists one hand in Damian’s soft hair to forcefully turn his head to the side, taking note of the drool spilling out of the corner of his gasping mouth as he leans in to kiss the corner of Damian’s eye. “You know you’re mine and you _like_ that, don’t you? Because you know that I treat you better than anyone else ever could.”

Damian whimpers and shakes his head as Dick fucks into his puffy little pussy, tears spilling out over his lashes from the overstimulation, but the way he grinds back against Dick’s cock says otherwise. Dick just grins and carries on fucking him, tightening his grip on Damian’s wrists until it’s bruising his delicate skin as he watches Damian clench around him, come still dripping out of him and making a mess of the sheets.

It’s as Damian starts to make more noises, as he begins to rut against the sheets in an attempt to get some friction on his erect clit that Dick slows to a stop, still inside him, and the pathetic whine Damian lets out is almost enough to make him come on the spot, but Dick likes to think he has a little more self-control than that. He hooks his hand around Damian’s neck and pulls him back until Damian is sat up on his knees, Dick’s chest pressed to his back with his thighs spread wide apart.

“Please, Master, _please_ ,” Damian whimpers, clearly desperate, and Dick nearly gives in at just that, at the way Damian squirms against him and practically makes his eyes roll back in his head. But he has to be stronger than that, so he clears his throat and squeezes his hand around Damian’s neck as a warning, and Damian whines again but obediently settles down in his lap with one final roll of his hips as Dick tugs on his chain and starts thrusting into him again.

Damian gasps wetly as Dick spills inside him for the fourth time that morning, shaking like a leaf as he’s tipped forward until he’s slumping into the sheets as Dick pulls out of him and pets his sweaty hair, then rolls him over onto his back. Damian actually spreads his legs again like he’s expecting Dick to take him _again_ , and Dick considers it for a moment before shaking his head and tucking a finger underneath Damian’s chin. Damian opens his eyes to look at Dick, reddened and glossy with tears, and it’s a precious sight to see.

“This is your punishment for acting out,” Dick says softly, and he knew it was coming but is still pleasantly surprised when even more tears drip down Damian’s wet cheeks as he screws his face up and tries to turn away from Dick. He’s trying to hide his face, obviously embarrassed by his reaction, and Dick will let him, for now.

“You thought you were going to get passed around and you were wrong. No one else is touching you, not even _you_.” Damian’s eyes flicker open at that, wide and watery. “You’re not allowed to come, by yourself or with me.” Damian sniffles and reaches a fist up to rub at his wet eyes, and Dick’s gaze catches on his bruised wrists as the cuffs high up on his arms glint gold in the light, and he reaches out to take one into his hand, pulling Damian’s arm away from his face.

“I will find out if you touch yourself, and you know that, don’t you,” Dick says. He’s not asking a question and Damian understands, because he scowls before giving him a reluctant nod. “Good boy,” Dick praises him, and he doesn’t miss Damian’s little shiver as he gets up off the bed with a smirk. “Clean yourself up,” Dick finishes as he lightly pats Damian’s cheek, then turns to leave.

He’s almost out of the room when he hears a soft, vaguely hesitant _Master?_ So Dick turns his head to look over his shoulder at a blushing Damian who can barely meet his eyes, and raises an eyebrow. Damian squirms again and then mumbles something under his breath as he stares at the floor.

“What was that?” Dick asks, barely holding back a smile when Damian huffs, eyebrows drawing together as he finally looks Dick in the eye, shoulders tense and hunched up to his ears.

“I’m sorry for misbehaving, Master,” Damian says quietly, and Dick is almost shocked at the fact that he’s apologising for being a brat before he actually realises what Damian is doing, and walks over to the bed, crouching in front of him.

“Nice try,” Dick deadpans, and Damian splutters, ears turning pink. “I appreciate the insincere apology, but it’s not going to get you out of being punished. Maybe try a little harder to get me to believe you next time.” And with that, Dick turns and sweeps out of the room, no longer holding back his grin at the feeling of Damian’s glare burning into his back.

**Author's Note:**

> is damian really a slave in this, or was this just an excuse for me to put him in gold and piercings and have him branded?? the world will never know. also, this didn't turn out how i expected it to but i hope you still liked it :)


End file.
